


Celtic Knot

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually when the phone rings at three in the morning on a Sunday it’s because someone got the wrong number or the world was ending.</p>
<p>“The world had better be ending.” Ty snarled at his cell phone when it blared to life, he answered it without looking at the ID. “What?”</p>
<p>“Ty man sorry to do this but I need help, big time.” Nick whispered to him clearly anxious. Ty was instantly up and alert glancing around for pants in case he needed to get up and leave immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celtic Knot

            Usually when the phone rings at three in the morning on a Sunday it’s because someone got the wrong number or the world was ending.

“The world had better be ending.” Ty snarled at his cell phone when it blared to life, he answered it without looking at the ID. “What?”

“Ty man sorry to do this but I need help, big time.” Nick whispered to him clearly anxious. Ty was instantly up and alert glancing around for pants in case he needed to get up and leave immediately.

“What happened? What’s wrong? And for the love of God please tell me you are not getting arrested again.” Ty told him glancing over to make sure Zane was still asleep.

“I’m not getting arrested again.” Nick whispered his voice filtering in and out slightly like he was moving.

“Damnit what kind of shit did you get into that you need to be calling me now?” Ty asked.

“Ty babe what's wrong?” Zane asked sleepily, turning over to face him.

“Nick” Ty mouthed sitting back down on the bed

“Is that Garrett?” Nick asked “Excellent put your phone on speaker.”

“Dude what the hell is going on?” Ty asked him for the umpteenth time.

“Put it on speaker and I’ll tell you both.” Nick said sounding clearer over the phone.

There was a faint click before Ty and Zane’s voices became audible through the receiver. Nick let out a little sigh of relief and check to see that he was still alone out on the deck of the boat.

“I need your guys’ help.” He explained in a rush. “I wanna propose to Kelly, and I need to make it perfect.”

There was a pause on the other end; Nick was ready to repeat himself when Ty’s voice came over the line.

            “Damn it O I thought someone was dying or something.” Ty groaned. “I mean congrats on this man you know he’s gonna say yes which is better than what mine did the first time around. OW! -the fuck was that for?” The last bit was clearly directed at Zane who gave a laugh and then Nick could only hear sounds that vaguely resembled bodies hitting a bed and bits of laughter and a moan. So not what he needed to hear from his best friend right now . . . or ever.

“Hey guys?” he tried “GUYS!?” Nick yelled as loud as he dared into his phone.

A twin chorus of “Sorry” came over the speaker moments later.

“So have you given this any thought or is it more of a spur of the moment thing?” Zane asked him.

“I already have the ring.” Nick admitted

“Wow.”

“Shut up Ty.”

“So you’ve been thinking about this a lot then.” Zane concluded.

“Every day since I woke up in Miami.” Nick told them. Leaving both Ty and Zane a little stunned.

“Look I know I’ not the most romantic type in the world but Kels deserves the best.”

“Remember what you told me in Scotland?” Ty asked. “Season tickets?”

“Ty I’m pretty sure Kelly’s not as big of a baseball fan as Nick.” Zane said sounding puzzled.

“No.” Nick interrupted. “What he meant was back in Scotland he came to me asking how to propose to you. Long story short I told him to find a way to tell you he was in it for the long run.”

“for life.” Ty’s voice came over the line barely picked up, like it wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone but Zane.

“Anyway.” Nick continued when the other end of the line got suspiciously quiet. “That’s why I called I mean I’m pretty sure he’d say yes right now if I brought him breakfast in bed and the ring but, I should do better, I need to do better.”

“Surprise him.” Ty said. “ Kelly’s not gonna care how you do it but if you want to make it special surprise him.”

“Yeah take him someplace he’s always wanted to go, even if it’s just the end of the Pier to watch the sky, you’ll find the right moment for it.” Zane jumped in.

            That got the gears in his head turning. By the time he said goodbye to Ty and Zane the plan was already forming in his head. He spent the next few days carefully planning while Kelly was out or asleep. By the end of the week he had everything planned, he had even called in a favor with a few friends to make it special.

“How would you feel…” Nick asked Kelly over breakfast the next morning. “If we took a little trip up to Chicago for a weekend?”

“Now that would be really cool, we should do that one day.” Kelly muses over his coffee. “Ty says he and Zane were up there on a case once, made me a little jealous.”

Nick smiles at him, yeah he was definitely on the right track. “Well they were on a case, we could go on a little weekend vacation, just the two of us.” He says casually sliding a pair of tickets across the table to Kelly.

“Nicko we are on-HOLY shit are you serious?!” Kelly is up and hugging Nick before he knows what’s happening.

“Pack a bag.” Nick laughs as he stands hugging Kelly, spinning them around like they’re in some sort of cheesy Hallmark movie because damnit if for a little while it feels just like one.

Kelly’s out the door going to repack his travel duffle almost immediately after, tickets still in hand.

 

            There’s a delay getting into Chicago, and the in-flight movie is pretty dull but the ring sits carefully in his carry on, too precious to be out of reach, in case the right damn moment comes along.  When the cab pulls up in front of The Congress Hotel Kelly’s jaw drops.

“You didn’t.” He turns to Nick as he holds the cab door open for him.

“Oh but I did.” Nick says silently thanking Julian Cross for the idea. The historic hotel was absolutely beautiful, late 19th century architecture, and placed perfectly right across the street from Buckingham Fountain and the lakefront.

“We can be like glitzy 1920’s Hollywood celebrities for the weekend.” Nick says as they walk through the doors, it’s not hard to imagine just that as they walk through the lobby. There are neo-classical statues by the doors, and chandeliers light up the decorated spandrels. They’ve only been in the city for two hours and Kelly’s already starry eyed taking it all in as they walk up to the desk to check in.

Once they grab their key from a brightly smiling desk clerk Kelly is pulling him into an empty waiting elevator.

“I-“ Kelly starts then when his words fail him because he’s much too excited he opts for kissing Nick instead, crowding into his space and cupping his face in both hands as he thanks him.

“Wow.” Nick breathes flushed when they finally break apart.

            “I have no idea how you came up with this but I swear it has to be one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me.”  Kelly tells him and he sounds so happy when he dose Nick is subconsciously reaching for his carryon bag to pull the ring out and propose right there in the freaking elevator. It takes him a moment to remember that all their luggage is being brought up for them and the little box is just a little out of his reach.

            He’s saved by the elevator doors sliding open on their floor. “Don’t thank me yet.” Nick says pulling his boyfriend along. “Wait till you see what we’ve got planned for tonight!”

Kelly’s right by his side grinning as they make their way down the hall and into their room.

When the door swings open they both pause, the room is a full suite, completely decked out, their luggage already waiting at the foot of a simply huge bed and the curtains are drawn back to show a view of the lakefront at dusk.

“Motherfucking Cross has no idea how to do small dose he?” Nick said under his breath taking it all in. When he originally called Julian to ask Cameron for things to do around the city he didn’t expect the guy to jump in with a nice gesture of booking their hotel for them. He should have figured the guy would go all out and then some.

He’s still looking around the room when he sees Kelly take a running jump and land on the bed, like a little kid laughing freely as he hits the covers.

“Oh my God I feel like .. what’s the one movie with the kid in the hotel?” he asks.

“No idea Doc.” Nick tells him walking up to the bed and yanking his duffle open, looking for his good leather jacket, among  other things.

“Annie?” Kelly wonders aloud. “No that’s not it.”

“I’m sure it’ll come to you.” Nick assures him, carefully slipping the ring box onto one of the inside pockets of his jacket.

“Mmm, probably.” Kelly agrees looking over at Nick. “We going somewhere?”

“You fancy a stroll along the lakefront?” Nick asks casually, he did have plans for them but he figured they’d make a nice surprise later.

 

            They make their way down the lakefront watching the ships become stars as they floated out and the sky merged with the lake. Kelly hasn’t let go of his hand since they left the hotel, not even to take pictures in front of the lit up Buckingham fountain. The city’s buzzing to their right with Friday night energy as they make their way down towards the Museum Campus.  As they make their way to the last building on the little Kelly takes his phone out again.

“Now I know where people come to take all those skyline shots.” He says trying to focus his phone.  He’s so focused on the city he doesn’t notice Nick snap a photo of his own. Just a simple shot of Kelly’s profile, framed by city lights.

“Ready to go?” Kelly asks him as he walks back up the little hill.

“Just one thing I wanna show you first.” Nick says offering him his arm.

 

They walk to the Doane  Observatory, just past the planetarium, and Nick’s rather proud of his planning on this part, because once Kelly figure out where they’re going he’s practically dragging Nick there. When they first joined the service Nick found out that Kelly has a love for all things pertaining to astronomy. They’d sit outside and on occasion he’d try to team all something about it. Though only Ty and Digger ever really engaged him.

 

“I am making this up to you in every position possible when we get back to that hotel room.” Kelly whispered to him right before they entered the observatory. Leaving Nick flustered as he followed in after him.  it was past midnight when they finally left the place, it looked like some of the stars Kelly had seen through the huge telescope had dusted his eyes.

 

“It’s all so beautiful Nicko.” he said wistfully on the cab ride back.

 

“Yeah.” Nick agreed though he has spent more time staring at his boyfriend than looking at the stars.

 

He ended up almost carrying Kelly into their room, they had both started dozing off on the short trip back.

 

“Tomorrow.” Kelly promised in a sleepy murmur.”You can fuck me any way you want, but now I’m probably gonna fall asleep standing.” He toed off his shoes, not bothering to take anything else off as he fell into bed.” Today was amazing.”

Nick watched him for a few moments the curtains on the big windows were pulled back just enough so that they didn’t need to turn on the lights to see. Kelly caught his eyes.

“Come to bed.” He said pulling the covers back.

“Yeah.” Nick agreed carefully putting his jacket aside, running his fingers over the little pocket where the ring box was stashed. Kelly was already pretty much out for the count when he slipped under the covers next to him.

 

When he wakes up the next morning Kelly is gone, and sunlight is streaming almost too harshly into the room.

“Morning, or I guess I should say noon at this point.” Kelly says walking in from the main room of the suite. There’s a light flush to his cheeks and his hair is still damp like he just walked out of the shower. He threw on a button up with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons thankfully unbuttoned and what looked suspiciously like a pair of Nick’s jeans. Judging by the way they were slowly sliding lower on his hips.

 “I brought breakfast.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed, and that’s when Nick noticed the tray of food being pushed towards him.

“I was thinking we could go up to the Museum of Science and Industry, we’d both probably enjoy that, or maybe check out Navy Pier? Or maybe …” Kelly said between bites of raspberries. Nick watched him fascinated not really taking in what he said.

“Unless you had something else planned.”Kelly said looking at Nick with something of a smirk.

“Sounds good.” Nick answered when they hit a pause.

“Really?” Kelly asked holding back laughter that threatened to spill. “Because I literally just said we should go watch a Cubs game at Wrigley Field.”

“Oh. I mean if you really want to-“ Nick said nose wrinkling in distaste.

“Yeah no, I really don’t.” Kelly laughed. “I think it would ruin our vacation if you got arrested for getting into a fight with the other fans.”

“I wouldn’t get into a fight… per say.” Nick defended himself though he knew that more than likely it wouldn’t end well. “Yeah okay probably.” He agreed joining the laughter.

“So we got the day open to do whatever we want, any suggestions?” Kelly asked.

“Well I might have an idea or two. . .” Nick admitted.

 

            Their plans to go out got pushed back because well it was a pretty nice bed, and Kelly’s ass did look pretty good in his jeans. Especially when they kept slipping just a bit lower on his hips as he walked to put their tray away. Nick had started out with the intention of doing this slow and all romantic but the thing was when the two of them got all riled up it tended to get fast, messy as hell, and rough.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah we kind of just did, give me a minute and we can go again if you want.”

“Tempting but I also kind of want to leave the room today too.” Kelly stretches gently smiling.

Nick turns his head to look properly at him, already there are marks blooming on his neck that were gonna be fun to kiss in public.  

“Come on we can shower together, save some time and water.” Nick said making a very feeble attempt at getting up.

“Yeah I seriously doubt that if we share a shower we’ll save either time or water. We’ll probably use more.” Kelly snorted, actually sitting up, wincing slightly before making his way to the bathroom to shower again.

“Wanna test that theory?” Nick called getting up and following him into the bathroom.

 

“Well this is fancy.” Kelly said walking in the restaurant, it was still fairly early in the evening but they had wanted to save their stroll along the pier for later that night.

“Welcome to Tuesday’s, my name is Miri and I’ll be your server this evening.” The young waitress comes up to them, after they’ve been seated.

            It all goes smoothly, dinner and dessert and the wine making Kelly turn slightly pink as the evening goes on. They’re both more used to small sports bars and places that have crayons and kids menus but this, this is nice too. The atmosphere is nice and Nick’s got one hand on the box, it seems like a good time, hell this entire weekend has been full of them. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of commotion, and the ingrained Marine training makes him coil and turn ready to strike. Kelly notices his movements and he’s seconds behind him. Part of Nick trills at the fact that they’re still so in tune with each other.

“OHMYGOSHCAM!” Their waitress is throwing her arms around some poor blonde guy’s neck like they’re reunited siblings. It’s almost a normal occurrence but the man standing next to them looking very amused is none other than one Julian Cross.

“Wait what the hell?” Kelly says relaxing and looking confused. “ Is that Cross?”

Their server Miri, as Nick recalled, finally let the poor guy go. Cameron Cross looked a hell of a lot better than the last time they were in the same room, nearly glowing with joy. He caught the glint of a ring off Cameron’s finger as he moved, reminding him of what they interrupted.

“Should we say hello or do we leave them be?” Kelly asked then smiled. “I forget what the etiquette for “we went on a crazy goose chase and got shot at together.” protocol is.” 

“I don’t know man it’s been a while since I’ve been in that situation, last time I bought the guy drinks after but something tells me this calls for a different approach.” Nick says pushing the ring box back into his pocket.

Kelly just shook his head and laughed at him.

“Hope we’re not interrupting?” Cameron said coming to their table.

“Nope.” Kelly said, he’d only met Cameron briefly but if Zane’s impression of him was anything to go by he was someone Kelly would probably get along with. “Though you are one of the last people I was expecting to see.”

“We’re celebrating.” Julian said walking away from a man who Nick suspected was the owner if the place.

“Congrats, what’s the occasion?”

“Did Cross finally sell that prized original painting?” Kelly asked making no attempt to conceal his grin.

Julian, for all his usual coolness and tough bravado, just rolled his eyes. It was a pretty big change from his usual demeanor.

“Wedding anniversary actually.” Cameron said blissfully.

“That’s awesome!”Kelly congratulated them again before he let Cameron lead him into a conversation.

“It’s all covered.” Julian said sitting down next to Nick.

“Wait, I can’t let you do that.” Nick protested. “Especially not after the hotel you booked for us, and on your anniversary weekend.”

“Trust me it’s nothing.” Julian said easily.

“There’s no point in trying to argue this one with you is there?”

“Not even a little.”

“I have to say man, I’m impressed. Last time we saw you, there was a stick up your ass large enough to hang a flag from, what changed?”Nick asked

“I got married.” He said voice going soft and fond. “And it doesn’t hurt that the biggest threat to both of us got fried off the face of the earth recently.

“I thought you were out.” Nick said frowning slightly.

“Oh not by my hand, though that would have been simply fantastic.” Julian looked over at both Cameron and Kelly as they laughed over something. “We can both breathe easier now so I figured I’d bring Cam down here for a day or two, let him see his friends. I’m sure they thought I kidnapped him from them these past few years we’ve been on the road.”

“Cam’s from here?” Nick asked lightly, hoping he wasn’t stepping into restricted conversation.

“We met here, or actually two tables over but yes.”

“Huh, and now you’re here.” Nick said genuinely amused by the little story, it made Julian seem a bit more human.

“And now we’re here.” Julian agreed.

 

“You guys should come with!” Kelly said, dinner had turned into a longer affair than expected but he couldn’t say they weren’t all having fun. It turned out Cameron was from the area and happy to be back, even for just a visit.

“We could do that, make sure you tourists don’t get lost.” Cameron teased then looked over to Julian. “I’m driving this time.”

Julian crossed his arms over his chest but handed over the keys after a moment.

“Whipped.” Nick whispered to him grinning.

Julian narrowed his eyes as he got up. “Yes, and so are you.” He told him walking up to Cameron and taking his arm as they walked out.

“That’s really sweet, in a weird murder mystery-romance kind of way.” Kelly remarked throwing a few larger bills as a tip onto the table.

“If you say so.” Nick said then just because he could, he grabbed Kelly’s hand and let their fingers twine together.

 

            Navy Pier was not what Nick had expected, it was packed with little stores, the whole place was lit up like a carnival complete with a huge theater and a Ferris wheel. It struck him as they walked that this had become the strangest double date he’s ever been on. There weren’t as many people out on the Pier as he thought there might be, but then again April wasn’t high tourist season and it was getting to be a bit late for the usual crowd of families. Still it was nice out and there was a band doing covers at one part of the pier, lending to a nice atmosphere.

“You know this is really nice.” He said casually to Kelly as they walked towards the emptier end of the pier.

“Glad you’re enjoying it with me.” Kelly answered and put his head on Nick’s shoulder as they paused to watch the spectacle of the world around them.

“I didn’t really think the city was your type of thing.” Nick admitted, Kelly had only ever mentioned wanting to see this city once or twice, usually opting for more natural and often much more dangerous trips.

“We were going to come here, my parents and I, for Christmas one year. Dad had family up here or something. Anyway it was something we were all looking forward to, a family trip for the holidays.” Kelly said voice soft and a little wistful. When Nick looked at him Kelly just shook his head with a small smile. 

“I’m nothing but grateful and happy to be here with you, Nicko.” Kelly said sensing what Nick was thinking. “I’m ended up coming here with someone who loves me after all.”

It left him feeling speechless.

He could distantly hear the music and the crowd but the words Kelly just whispered echoed much louder in his ears. It strikes him that now, might be that right moment, before he can even lift his hand to pull out the box Kelly is moving, pulling him along to watch as the band starts up a new song.

“Look.” He points out the couple a few feet from them beginning to dance, elegantly moving to the beat of the song.

“Well who knew Cross had it in him to have fun?” Nick chuckled.  The crowd around them began to notice as well, some braver couples even joined in, though Cameron and Julian were by far the most interesting to watch.

The band ended the song with a few extra riffs to keep them going. “Now that’s what we like to see!” The singer on stage said when the clapping died down. “Here’s a song dedicated to all the lovers in the crowd, make this your night.” He said as the music began.

“Shall we?” Nick asked surprising both Kelly and himself.

“You don’t dance; well not unless you’re drunk anyway!” Kelly laughed delighted as Nick pulled him into the open space the crowd had created for the dancers. 

“Then show me how.”

There was a bit of exhilaration in the spontaneity of it. Kelly gave him a grin that usually led to trouble.

“I can do that.”

He pulled Nick closer put one hand the dip of his back and started off taking them through the steps and twists as he moved with ease.

The song wasn’t exactly ballroom dance music but the words and the beat made it perfect for what they were doing. Somewhere near by Nick was sure that Julian and Cameron were busy making everyone else look bad but this little moment was theirs.

“ _What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful-“_

The world spun around them and Kelly looked so beautiful, even changeable eyes were dancing as he led, judging by the way he was looking at Nick he felt the same of him.

“ _Do you wanna get married or run away?”_

Nick saw Kelly mouthing the words, singing along with the song, pulling him a little closer as the music rose around them. The warmth of his laugh and the way they were pressed together as they moved was too good of a moment to let go. He knew this was it for him, no one else could ever hope to compare.

“Kels.”

The way Kelly looked at him, he was sure he could feel it too. He didn’t plan what he did next, it just sort of happened as the music drew to a close. It just sort of happened, Nick pulled Kelly closer, slid his hand down from his shoulder to his back and dipped him. In the middle of the pier, with the crowd watching and kissed him slowly for all he was worth.

“Wow.” Kelly breathed when they pulled apart.

They were both flushed from the dance and the kiss when Cameron and Julian came up to them.

“I’m starting to wish I had Grady’s number, because something tells me he’d have liked to have seen that.” Julian said smiling too innocently.

“Something tells me he’s gonna see it anyway.” Kelly said a still a little breathless.

“Who knows.” Julian said and Cameron just rolled his eyes at him like he saw this on a daily basis.

“It was nice seeing you both.” Cameron said.

“We should do it again sometime.” Kelly said, not expecting the answer.

“Sure, the day you two finally decided to tie the knot, drop us an invite.” Cameron told them turning with his husband to walk back to their car.

 

            “Ok that was weirdly sweet of them.” Kelly said as they walked the few blocks back to their hotel.

“Yeah it was.” Nick agreed and looked up at the sky. It had been clear when they had left that afternoon but now the low rumble of thunder threatened over the noise of the city.  There was something about that calm before the storm when the winds picked up that felt so alive with energy.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to run if we don’t wanna get caught in it.” Kelly said, they were only a block from the hotel but already a drop or two broke the clouds and began to patter in the sidewalk and streets.

“Race you.”

“Oh come on, what are you five?” He laughed breaking into a run.

“Yeah five seconds from getting there first!”

“Fucker.” And as if the sky heard him it opened up in a torrent of cool spring rain.

When they finally got to the hotel they were indeed soaked.

“Come on, hot shower and bed.” Nick said. “We don’t want you getting a cold.”

“I thought I was the doctor here.” Kelly laughed as they took the elevator up, trying not to drip too much on the carpeting.

“Let me take care of you a little too hmm?” Nick said as the doors opened on their floor.

“You already do.”

 

            Kelly falls asleep right away skin warm from their shower. He burrows into Nick and he’s out like a light. Despite the quiet lull of the rain outside Nick’s not finding it as easy to fall asleep. He fishes out the ring box and flips it open. There were so many right moments over the past two days and yet here he was with the ring still in the box instead of on Kelly’s finger. He watches the polished metal glint in the faded lights lost in thought until without his permission he’s asleep too. Ring box still open in his hand.

 

When Kelly wakes up it’s still raining, he’s about a second from going back to sleep when something catches his eye.

“Oh Nicko.” He whispers pushing himself up a bit without waking Nick.

There’s a ring box sitting open on his chest, one hand still closed around it. It’s a simple band of silver with Celtic knots weaving their way around it. Knowing Nick he probably spent the whole weekend trying to propose and then ended up waiting for a different time, better words, the right moment. 

“You could have asked me anytime, I’d always say yes.” He whispers and takes the ring carefully out of the box. There’s a dent on the inside that catches his eye, when he looks closer he realizes it’s not a dent, it’s an inscription. A few letters he can’t make out their meaning, written most likely in Gaelic.

“You total fucking romantic.” Kelly murmurs sliding the ring on. He lays his hand over the box, letting it close and waits for Nick to wake up.

When he finally wakes up, Nick is greeted by a sight that takes his foggy mind a minute to catch up with. The ring box was still in his hand, he forgot to put it away- the thought was cut shorts because the sight of Kelly’s hand laced with his wasn’t unusual. The ring Kelly was wearing was.

“You know-“

“Shh.” Nick cuts him off climbing out of bed in a rush. Kelly makes a noise of surprised distress.

“Let me do this right.” Nick asks taking his hands and oh, there’s something wonderful about seeing Kelly wear nothing but that ring. He gets down on one knee, holding both of Kelly’s hands in his.

“Yes.” Kelly gets out and it makes them both laugh for a moment.

“You gotta let me ask the question Kels.” Nick teases weakly and despite the fact that it’s just them in a mess of sheets while the rhythm of the rain keeps them company it’s the perfect moment.

“Marry me?”

“Yeah.” Kelly says softly.”Yes.”

The ring is already on his finger so Nick brings it up to his lips instead. He barely has time to pull back before Kelly yanks him back into bed.

“How do you wanna celebrate?” Nick asks kicking the covers to the side as they fell back into bed together.

“Well I was thinking first we’d have sex, then we’d probably move to the floor and do it again. Then I’m calling everyone and after that if you’re up for something different we could have sex.

“Damn I love the way you think.” Nick laughed leaning down to kiss him, slowing the kiss down from their usual pace, deepening it and bringing his hands up to caress his fiancé’s face.

“Kels M’fhíorghrá.” He whispers, huskily his accent coming out stronger, dragging kisses from Kelly’s neck up to his cheekbone then down the other side of his face.

“I have no clue what you just said but I have to say the Gaelic and the accent are super hot.” Kelly admits in an equally rough voice, running his hands down Nick’s back.  

“A rúnsearc.” Nick says softly. He lets his hands travel lower, feeling Kelly tremble as they ground slowly against each other.

It’s a trade off of slow passionate kisses and burning touches. Though he’s never used these words with a lover before Nick is letting them all fall off his tongue like it’s just another part of what they do.

“A ghrá.”  He kisses the word into the space behind Kelly’s ear and moves down.

“Mo mhuirnín” with each word Kelly seemed to fall apart a little bit more.

“Nick-ah please.”

“Anything you want Kels.” He said moving back just enough to grab the lube and gently start prepping him.  It didn’t take long, even though they were both making an attempt to take it slow.

“Please just –AH Fuck!” Kelly bit off as he arched off the bed. “Please just get in me and keep talking.

“I didn’t think it’d get you that bad.” Nick said pressing his fingers in again just to watch him loose it a little more.

“Maybe I have a-AHHH . . .  a language kink because of you so –FUCK yes right there … sue me.” Kelly barely managed to string a sentence together between moans.

Nick withdrew his fingers. “That’s good to know, maybe one day we can see how long it takes you to come from me just talking.”

“I love you but seriously O deflate your ego just a bit and get in me.” Kelly said lifting his hips just a little more, legs shaking a bit.

“As you wish a chuisle.” Nick said running his hands slowly over Kelly’s hips, trying to calm him right before he began pushing into him. He began rocking slowly into Kelly, the burn and drag of going slow making shivers run down their bodies.

“Yes.” It’s all Kelly can get out before Nick moves in him again, slowly and deliberately grinding his hips in circles.  He grabs at Nicks arms and slides his hands down till they’re twining their fingers together and practically chest to chest. It’s amazing feeling that ring on Kelly’s hands when they’re joined together like this.

“mo chroí.” He whispers as they keep their maddeningly slow and wonderful rhythm. Kelly’s squeezing his hands and clenching around him with every word. “A rúnsearc.”

Every time he sinks luxuriously in he’s uttering another word of love in a ragged growl into his lover’s ear. They’re both so close, hanging on the edge gasping into each other’s mouths between words and long breathless kisses.

“Babe.”

“I know Kels.” Nick sais sinking in harshly as he loses his rhythm.

“I know  M’fhíorghrá, come for me.” He says landing one last kiss over Kelly’s singing heart and the way it tips Kelly over the edge has him cumming a moment later.

They’re both so spent afterwards all Kelly seems to have the strength to do is yank the covers up to their hips.

“God I love you so much, are you gonna tell me what you were saying?” Kelly asked.

“They all pretty much mean the same thing.” Nick says off hand feeling a bit self conscious for some reason.

Kelly waits for him to continues so he says it quietly meeting his eyes to let him know what the words truly mean. “Soulmate, love, darling . . . all that you are to me.”

“That, that is absolutely the most romantic thing you’ve ever done ever.” He says pulling him to kiss him again.

“Yeah well you deserve the best.” Nick tells him honestly.

“As do you.” Kelly told him smiling. “Now hand me my phone I need to brag to the world about the fancy ring my fiancé sprung for.

They ended having to put both of their phones on silent after Kelly snapped a picture of their hands together with the engagement ring peeking out from between their joined fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
